


尔豆 | kill your darlings

by Jumping_Sparrow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, suffocation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Sparrow/pseuds/Jumping_Sparrow
Summary: 时间线接香巴拉之后，只是想写黑掉的阿尔在做的时候掐死他哥哥的故事。雷的不要看，也不要举报我（哭哭
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 4





	尔豆 | kill your darlings

他问，哥哥你爱我吗。那时候他正伏在哥哥身上，下身用力地抽送顶弄。他觉得他像是苦刑犯。换一个说法，他在犯罪。但他的哥哥也并不无辜，身下的人两只腿颤巍巍搭在他腰上——不用看都知道连脚趾都蜷了起来——断断续续不知羞耻地叫着他的名字。他问这句话的时候恰好顶在某一点上，叫哥哥难以自持地呜咽起来，抽泣一般浑身颤抖。当然，哥哥没有听到那句问话。

他身下的哥哥。那的确是很美的景象，比他梦中的幻像美上太多太多。眼睛已经因为泪水失焦迷蒙，凌乱的金发被汗水粘在脸上，一缕被半含在口中，在湿漉漉的艳红色里微微发着光。最美的地方是在蜜色皮肤上斑驳红紫的咬痕，他从没妄想留下过这些东西，而且被哥哥默许，甚至在他亲吻舔咬时，哥哥抱住他的脖子，因为欢愉而低声喘息。

他又问了一次，这次是在哥哥的耳边。俯下身去，尽可能用天真的声音，就好像他还是十岁在向哥哥要一颗糖果。哥哥，你爱我吗？

这回他的哥哥听到了。但他显然无暇开口，只能呻吟着点点头。

“说出来嘛，哥哥，我想听。”

他特意放慢了节奏，好让哥哥能喘过气来。

“阿尔……我，我的确爱你……”

“那你会离开我吗？”

哥哥艰难地喘息着。

“我永远……不会离开你了。”

他满意地笑了。甜美的笑容，好像刚刚收到一颗糖果。

“如果那是真的，我会很开心的，哥哥。”

就在那一瞬间他感到哥哥的内壁收紧了，湿润火热的褶皱贪婪地吸吮着、请求着。他再一次深入，哥哥立刻仰过头去，喉咙里发出模糊的哀鸣。这一下，那脆弱的脖颈暴露出来，他甚至能看到皮肤下动脉的律动。

他将手放上去，轻轻地搭在那律动的地方，加快了侵犯的动作。哥哥又要去了。有液体从顶端渗出来，滑落在稀落的毛丛里。耳边的呻吟忽然拔高的同时，血管的跳动也加快了，在他指尖跳着急切又荒淫的舞蹈。

阿尔的手慢慢地加大了力度，他歪着头，就好像在好奇如果再用一点力，再用一点力会怎么样。当哥哥终于反弓起身体，喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音时，他忽然收紧了手，将全身力气都压在那脆弱的气管上。

嘶哑的声音中断了，变成断断续续的、可怕的咯咯声。哥哥睁开眼睛，开始死命挣扎起来，用自己的手试图拨开他的手，在他的手上留下深深的指痕——但比力气，他从没输给哥哥过。哥哥的脸逐渐变了颜色，那双手也开始失去力气。而与此同时，刚刚发泄过的、可怜巴巴的性器却重新慢慢站立起来，顶在他的下腹上。

好奇妙。

他低下头去，注视着那个小小的可怜鬼，看它一点点充血，直到再次挺立起来，比哪一次都还要宏伟。等它不再变化时，他指尖下血管的跳动也逐渐微弱下去。当他终于再抬起头来时，刚刚嫣红的嘴唇已经变得苍白，嘴角已经冒起白沫了。

他伸出手去，把白沫仔仔细细地擦干净，又将哥哥的眼睛闭上。这样瞪着眼睛实在是不太好看的，哥哥，闭着眼睛的话很美。擦白沫的时候停留在哥哥体内的下身几乎胀痛起来，叫嚣着想要发泄。

“哥哥，你会离开我吗？”

没有人回答他。不需要回答了。他心满意足地侵入身下的肉体，在还未逝去的火热湿润中抽插着。他亲吻，或者说是撕咬仍然温热的苍白嘴唇。

“哥哥，你爱我吗？”

他一泄而出。在巨大的快乐和满足里，他眼前都泛起白点，周围的一切都围着他旋转。他把种子播在了死去的土地上，期待它们开出绚丽疯狂的花。


End file.
